


Dreamwalker

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Series: The Hamilton Challenge: The Other 51 [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fae!Aaron, M/M, Modern AU, Politics, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and James Madison want to get rid of Alexander Hamilton. They want to make sure he will never take the cabinet position Washington has promised him.And they are willing to make a deal with just about anyone to reach that goal. With their names and their money, they manage to reach out to a world no human being should touch.As a prince of the Fae once said: "You are not wise enough to fear me as I should be feared. You do not know the first note of the music that moves me.”





	Dreamwalker

**Author's Note:**

> "You are not wise enough to fear me as I should be feared. You do not know the first note of the music that moves me.”   
> is from Patrick Rothfuss' wonderful Name of the Wind.

_And in my mind, in my head_  
_This is where we all came from_  
_The dreams we have, the love we share_  
_This is what we're waiting for_

 

Simply entering the club felt a little like stepping into a dream – the way the light changed, seemed to flicker from one person to another, the masses of people moving like waves. The smell of intermingling perfumes, strong alcohol, and sweat made Aaron wrinkle his nose. That was less like entering a dream – it served as a steady reminder why he usually stayed away from crowds of people.

But the Virginians had paid him fifteen million dollars beforehand and he’d get another fifteen after. All he needed to do was deliver Alexander Hamilton’s head on a silver platter. Hand Jefferson the weapon that he could use while making it look like political suicide. Aaron wasn’t afraid that he would be unable to deliver – everyone was hiding something. Demons, vampires, witches, humans. And humanity was so bad at hiding. Especially at night.

Alexander Hamilton was no exception. He was a little out of place, still wearing his suit from work. Elegant, no question, tailored especially for him, because suits from the rack didn’t fit like this. Currently he was dancing with a very attractive women in a red dress that contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. Her long hair was following every single one of her rhythmic moments. Aaron found himself hypnotized for a moment, before smiling. He’d always liked a challenge.

He walked over to the bar, ordered a bourbon while keeping a watch on Alex, remembering his meeting earlier. Had Jefferson said anything useful that would help him here?

 

_“You come highly recommended, Dante.”_

_Jefferson was clearly uncomfortable with Aaron’s presence, Madison too, but he was a little better at hiding it. Aaron didn’t usually meddle with the human world. But there were those with family names old enough to have connections to his world, and the money to get the attention of beings they wouldn’t mess with if they knew better. But who could they learn from, when those humans who entered Aaron’s world so seldom survived?_

_“I don’t make mistakes,” Aaron replied, his smile soft and mellow, non-threatening._

_“The kind of money you want for this is ridiculous, though. There are people who could-“_

_“No one can do what I can. And you know that. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”_

_Jefferson swallowed, reached for the charm around his neck. Aaron kept himself from chuckling. The witch that had sold it to him had either not known what Aaron was or she had lied to Jefferson, because sage and chamomile did nothing to weaken Aaron._

_“We’re willing to pay.” Madison spoke up, taking the lead. He didn’t smell as much of fear as Jefferson did, and Aaron had learned long ago that the quieter ones were always more dangerous._

_“Money doesn’t play a role. Name your price. All we care about is that you deliver.”_

_“Thirty million. I want half of it upfront. And as much as you can tell me about him.”_

_Madison nodded._

_“I’ll wire the money this evening. Alexander Hamilton is thirty-eight years old, married to Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, they have three children and she’s pregnant again. We assume that he’s cheating on her, but we need proof. If it’s with prostitutes, even better. There are rumors about Washington being his father and that he’s only giving Hamilton positions because of that. Then there’s what we assume is his real father, some Scottish lord and his mother who might have been a whore in the indies. But we need proof. We need something so devastating that once the press is through with him, his political career will be over.”_

 

Alexander Hamilton was most definitely cheating. The woman he had been dancing with had left for a moment, but Aaron was betting it was only to go to the loo for a moment. His window was short and he needed to nail it. He left his bourbon on the bar, untouched, before moving through the masses of dancing people towards Alexander, coming up behind the man, not hesitant to put his hands on his hips and whisper in his ear.

_“I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory.”_

For a moment, Hamilton went still in his arms. He was almost frozen. Then he turned around.

“Who are you?”

There was clear interest in his voice, but also suspicion, wariness.

“I’m Dante. And you are?”

“Alexander Hamilton. How did you…Why did you say what you said?”

Aaron laughed, shrugged. Played it off.

“Oh, I just love to be dramatic. And,” he learned forward to say his next words, “you seemed like you would understand.”

Now, Hamilton was genuinely intrigued. Over his shoulder, Aaron could see the lady from before coming back from the ladies’ room, he gave her a smug grin, putting one hand possessively on Alexander’s waist. He was still too shocked from Aaron knowing these words to do much about it, but the lady looked for a moment longer before giving up on Alex and going back to her friends. That problem had been dealt with.

“I’m a writer,” Aaron lied easily, before reaching for Alexander’s arm and pointing at the ink stains on his right hand. “You seem to be, as well.”

At that, Alexander laughed in relief – human need of understanding satisfied for now – and shook his head.

“Well, not really. Occasionally, I do still write speeches but for the most part-“ Then he looked into Aaron’s eyes and shook his head. “Let’s not speak of work tonight, alright?”

Aaron agreed easily. “As you wish. Dance with me?”

Alexander agreed, and wrapped his hands around Aaron’s neck. Alex knew how to move and it was easy to find a rhythm with him, to bury one hand in his long hair just like the woman had done before (Alex clearly liked it), to wrap his other arm around Alex’s waist to keep him close.

 

_Aaron smiled, a little sharper this time._

_“Deal.”_

_He held out his hand, and Madison was the one who approached him to shake on it. For barely half a second, Aaron’s eyes flashed solid gold. Madison flinched, Aaron could feel it through his hand. Then his eyes looked human again, with only little specks of gold in his dark brown irises. Madison stepped back, taking a deep breath._

_“Deal,” he managed to say nevertheless, while Jefferson still looked on. Aaron was on his way to leave the room, when Jefferson spoke again._

_“Don’t think you’re in control. We have friends everywhere. You cannot fool us.”_

_Aaron stopped and turned around, making eye contact before replying._

_“Make no mistake. You’re blind and deaf and learned to walk yesterday. I can smell your fear. Your friends, your money and your name will not protect you from the likes of me. Fool you? I can raise the ghosts of the people your ancestors exploited to build the fortune you now have. I can shape your dreams into nightmares. I can topple you just as I will Hamilton.”_

_The stinging smell of fear in the room was becoming even stronger. Aaron’s smile had nothing mellow now. He walked towards the door and out the room, with half a mind to ruin Jefferson instead. He had made a deal concerning Hamilton, yes. His fae blood demanded for the promise to be fulfilled. However, Jefferson’s or Madison’s safety had never been a part of their agreement._

 

They lost their rhythm when a drunk guy, almost a head taller than them stumbled into Alex’s back, shoving him into Aaron’s arms.

“Shit,” Alex cursed, “damn. Pushed his fucking elbow right into my back.”

“The more a thing is perfect, the more it feels pleasure and pain.”

Aaron pushed the hair out of Alex’s face, his words made the other laugh.

“Can’t believe it had to come to this for you to give me a compliment.”

Aaron shrugged.  “You know how it is. When the muse strikes.”

Alex laughed openly, “True. So, you’re gonna buy me a drink, Dante?”

“Of course, beautiful. Let’s go.”

So Aaron bought him a drink, and danced with him a little more, and stole more lines from great poets that Alexander had apparently never read because he had always been more interested in thick volumes covering treaties and financial texts, books on law and justice. Making it all the easier for Aaron to kindle a small flame that lead to Alex asking him to come him with him at around 2 am.

“Can’t think of a better way to spend the night,” Aaron replied, thinking _‘What about the wife?’_

But he followed Alex into a taxi, made out with him on the back seat, and was rather surprised when Alexander lead him into a spacious townhouse and not a hotel. It was empty. Aaron didn’t have too long to dwell on thoughts, because Alex dropped his coat at the door, kicked his shoes of, and Aaron followed his example. They stumbled up the stairs and into the master bedroom, Alex getting out of his jacket and loosening his tie even as Aaron looked around for a moment. There were pictures of Eliza and the children on the walls.

“Problem?”

Alexander sounded slightly aggressive, but Aaron shook his head.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

He followed Alex onto the bed, coming to sit on his middle. When he reached for Alexander’s face, pressing his thumbs above his eyebrows, the index fingers to his temples, Alex was confused for a moment, before Aaron whispered “Sleep.”

Alexander obeyed immediately. His eyes closed, and Aaron took a deep breath, the golden specks in his iris swallowing up the black of his pupil, the white of his eye, until his eyes were completely golden. He didn’t like the minds of humans. They were often so raw, so fuzzy around the edges, dull. When he delved into Alexander’s mind, he found him to be none of these. Oh, there was plenty of darkness. Ugly memories. Terrible pictures. But it was clear like no other human mind Aaron had ever touched, and there was brilliance coating ideas so thickly they seemed to shine with it. There was ambition, sharp and untamed, so much of it it reminded Aaron of a wild river. Alex’s mind was clean, no waste left behind by alcohol or drugs. He took care of himself.

For a moment, Aaron was tempted to bathe in that river, to see what it was Alexander dreamed of, what he was planning on doing with this remarkable mind. The shining ideas where beckoning him over, plans to change a nation, Aaron was sure of it. But he had a job to fulfill. So he turned away from the light in Alexander’s mind, and focused on the darkness, starting to rifle through the memories at lightning speed, whatever didn’t seem useful, was discarded before he’d fully seen it.

At least now he knew why the wife wasn’t home: She, her sister and the children had gone upstate. There was – just like Jefferson and Madison had assumed – an affair: Maria Reynolds, thirteen years younger, in an abusive marriage, who had asked for his help. Looking very similar to the woman Alex had danced with today. Even better, her husband had realized and was now extorting money from Alex. Prostitute, pimp, john. Perfect. This alone should be enough to topple Alex. Now all he needed was a picture of the letters Reynolds had sent. Alex’s memories clearly showed where he left them in his study.

“O human race, born to fly upward, wherefore at a little wind dost thou so fall?” Aaron murmured to himself.

There was also an affair with John Laurens, now senator. But Aaron didn’t think he would find ways to prove that. Besides, the Reynolds affair was so much more interesting. Then there was Alexander’s father…an asshole, really. Impregnating a woman with no means to raise two children and then leaving her. Alex had done some moonlighting back in Nevis, but Aaron doubted that would still be relevant now. So the Reynolds affair it was.

He took a deep breath, prepared to leave Alexander’s mind behind. Allowed himself only the barest glance at the river of ambition, seeing, to his surprise, another man being sworn in as president while Alexander stood by. Aaron had assumed he’d only see the cabinet post as a stepping stone to bigger things, but who knew. Maybe somewhere deeper, Alexander was already planning the next move. For now, Aaron simply shaped a few memories of them in bed together, so Alex wouldn’t wonder about what had happened.

When Aaron blinked his eyes, the gold retreated into his iris, leaving his eyes looking human once more. He removed his hands from Alexander’s face, got off the bed and walked into his study, opening the third drawer on the right side, removing the documents inside carefully, before removing the double bottom to find the Reynolds letters. Both from Maria and her husband. He took pictures of them with his phone, before making sure they were folded just like they had been before putting the double bottom back and the other papers back inside.

He left everything as it was, and checked on Alex once more. Still sleeping. Aaron slipped back into his shoes, his jacket he’d left downstairs. He saw one of the legal pads that were strewn all around the house on Alexander’s night stand and hesitated for a moment. Then he walked towards it, reached for the pen next to it and wrote down his number and the name _Dante_. Then he added something more. He cared little about the politics of humankind, but he was sure that if he would have had to look into Jefferson’s or Madison’s mind, they would not have been as beautiful as Alexander’s. And as much as he had tried to be quick, when rifling through those painful memories, stuck together by pain and tears, he had – as usual – seen more than he bargained for. He’d seen the spider webs between the memories old and cruel enough Alex must not have looked at them in decades. And now the newest ones would come to haunt Alex – thanks to Aaron. That bright river of ambition though, the brilliant glow of ideas – that would vanish. Because once the public knew about the Reynolds affair, there would be no cabinet position.

But a deal had been made, and Aaron was doing his part. Besides, Alex had made his way out of hell once already. After seeing his mind, Aaron didn’t doubt that he could do it again.

 _The path to paradise_ , Aaron had noted down below his name, _begins in hell._

**Author's Note:**

> If you realized that "Dante" was quoting the Divine Comedy a bunch, kudos to you!  
> I imagine that it was popular around the time Aaron was born in this verse, and since it was (like Shakespeare) for the people and dragged some of the most important families in Italy during that time through the mud, I thought it would fit well. Besides, a little cue for everyone who's also a fan of the Renaissance period!  
> Also why does Aaron use a fake name? Because if you know the true name of a fae you can control them. ;)


End file.
